¿Por qué?
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Ryoga se fue siendo solo un niño buscando respuestas pero apesar de los años no las encontro, asi que regresa a Japón para hablar con la unica persona que puede responder la pregunta que lo ha atormentado durante todo este tiempo


Es mi primer fic de prince of tennis lo escribi despues de ver la pelicua (the frist game: two samurai) es mi versión particular del origen de Ryoga ojala les guste

¡ Ryoga! = dialogos de los personajes

estoy en casa = pensamientos de Ryoga

¿Por qué?

Tengo que admitir es raro estar en este lugar "mi casa", no puedo decir que lo sea porque cuando salí de las residencia Echizen era solo un niño de diez años buscando respuestas, respuestas que no he podido encontrar a pesar de los años….

El encuentro con chibisuke me hizo pensar mucho, tanto que decidí volver a Japón y contactar a Rinko, la voz emocionada de la mujer al otro lado de la línea me conmovió e hizo que mis dudas aumentaran ¿Cómo podía estar así de emocionada después de no tener ni una llamada durante tantos años? ¿Cómo podía cancelar todos sus compromisos solo para verme y estar conmigo?... si definitivamente esta tarde debía aclarar mis dudas ya no podía esperar más tal vez eso me devolvería la calma que en vano he buscado tanto tiempo

-**¡ Ryoga!**- grito la mujer al verme mientras corría y me abrazaba efusivamente sin dejar de mirarme y tratando de oscultarme cual si fuera doctor sin dejar de hace preguntas- **¿estás bien? ¿Has dormido bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Has comido como se debe?**- Realmente me sentía como llegando del campamento de verano al que asistía hace años

- **Oka-san estoy bien quieres dejar de revisarme**- dije desviando la mirada era realmente vergonzoso ya no era un niño para actuara así menos frente a toda la gente que había en la calle en esos momentos

-**Gomen gomen pero no puedo evitarlo me hace muy feliz que hallas regresado** - dijo mientas mostraba una enorme sonrisa- **y bien ¿comeremos en casa? Tu padre y Ryoma estarán felices de verte**- comento mientras ensanchaba más su sonrisa

- **preferiría que comiéramos solos, necesito hablar contigo, después iré a ver a oyaji y a chibisuke**- respondí sin mirarla a los ojos

-**Ok como quieras vamos a comer**- respondió jalándome apresuradamente hasta un pequeño restaurante

La comida paso en silencio, cuando terminábamos con el postre decidí romper el silencio

-**Rinko…. **- la mujer volteo a verme con una clara duda en la cara

- **¿Qué pasa Ryoga? hace tanto que no me llamas por mi nombre**-

- **¿Por qué?**- cuestione levantando la mirada por primera vez desde que llegamos

- **¿Por qué? No entiendo tu pregunta**- dijo mirándome a los ojos

- **¿Por qué nunca me odiaste?**- me atrevía a decir

- **Una madre no puede odiar a sus hijos**- fue su única respuesta

- **demo… yo no soy tu hijo… soy el hijo de tu marido con otra… no tienes porque quererme, nunca has tenido porque quererme como lo has hecho todos estos años**- baje la mirada realmente me costaba mirarla a los ojos- **para serte sincero siempre espere que hicieras alguna distinción entre chibisuke y yo, recuero que la primera vez que asistimos a una reunión familiar esperaba que dijeras mi hijo Ryoma y su hermano… realmente me sorprendí cuando dijiste mis hijos, al igual que durante todo el tiempo que estuve en casa siempre me miraste de la misma manera que a Ryoma… te quedabas despierta a mi lado cuando estaba enfermo, regañabas a oyaji por pasársela molestándome eso me hizo preguntarme ¿Por qué? Yo…yo no naci de ti no soy tu hijo y sin embargo me tratas y me quieres como si lo fuera nunca lo entendí…**- sentí las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos pero soy un Echizen no lloraría

- **¿Por eso te fuiste?**- me cuestiono bajando la mirada mientras tomaba mis manos

- **Sí… no lograba entenderlo… aún… aún no lo entiendo por eso te pregunto ¿Rinko por qué nunca me odiaste?**- dije sin poder evitar que una lagrima callera por mi mejilla

-** Es cierto que no te di la vida como a Ryoma pero eres mi hijo… eres mi hijo tanto como lo eres de Nanjiroh, mentiría si te dijera que no me sorprendí cuando me entere de tu existencia, pero en cuanto tu padre me mostro una foto tuya supe que te amaría pasara lo que pasara… Sabes Ryoga tu madre… tu otra madre tenía ese mismo miedo, temía que no te amara porque eras suyo, una vez me lo dijo**- sonrió mientras me veía, creo que lo hizo ante la cara de sorpresa que puse

- **Nunca supe que se hubieran conocido**- fue lo único que pude decir

**- Le pedí a Nanjiroh, que me la presentara en cuanto me dijo de ti en ese entonces tendrías unos tres años y nosotros estábamos a punto de casarnos, tal vez por eso no lo recuerdas eras un niño hermoso realmente con solo verte supe que no me equivocaba al quererte eres el hijo del hombre al que amo y eso bastaba para hacerlo pero Miyu siempre tuvo ese temor aunque lo intente no logre quitárselo, nunca logre que confiara totalmente en mi**- termino de decir de manera melancólica

- **Miyu siempre dijo que eras una excelente persona que amabas a papá y que me amarías como lo hacia ella que no debería tener miedo además de que tendría un hermano… la verdad es que nunca me detuve a pensar esas palabras hasta hoy… es más creo que las había olvidado**- en ese momento poso sus manos sobre mis mejillas secando mis lagrimas, las cuales no sé en qué momento comenzaron a salir y esbozo una cálida sonrisa

- **Me alegra saber que al final Miyu si confiara en mí para cuidar de ti**- soltó mi rostro y con una sonrisa aun mayor agrego- **Por qué no vas a casa estoy segura que tu padre y Ryoma estarán felices de verte, ya después nos dirás que has hecho durante estos años **- me tomo de la mano cual niño de cinco años, me entrego las llaves de la casa y me hizo abordar un taxi dándole la dirección.

Cuando llegue me sorprendí de que no hubiera nadie desde que oyaji se retiro suele pasársela jugando tenis o leyendo sus revistas pero no estaba por ningún lado entonces vi el templo en la parte trasera de la casa seguramente esta allí y no regresara hasta que mamá llegue por la hora supuse que Ryoma estaba todavía en el instituto me senté en la escalera a pensar sobre la plática que tuve con Rinko y ella tenía razón este es mi hogar incluso cuando todavía me siento como un intruso en el, pero con el tiempo eso cambiara… se que lo hará.

La puerta se abre estoy expectante ante quien aparecerá por ella, mi pequeño hermano aparece en el umbral y solo puedo delinear una sonrisa mientras me acerco a él

- **Nee chibisuke me extrañaste?…**-

Porque la familia no es siempre la que lleva tu sangre sino la que te ama tal y como eres

Dejen rewi para saber al menos si la odiaron


End file.
